LTE (Long Term Evolution) evolves from 3G (3rd Generation), which improves and strengthens air access technology of 3G, and provides peak rate of 100 Mbit/s at downlink and 50 Mbit/s at uplink under 20 MHz spectral bandwidth to improve the performance of edge user of a cell, increase cell capacity and reduce system delaying.
With rapid growth of the quantity of mobile terminal users, business capacity of terminal users increases exponentially. To meet increasing business requirements of terminal users, it is necessary to provide the greater bandwidth to meet higher peak rate for terminal users' business and application. That is to say in the future mobile communication system, such as B3G (Beyond three Generation) and LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), the system will provide higher peak data rate and cell throughput and require larger bandwidth at the same time. At present, few bandwidths less than 2 GHz is undistributed. Therefore, part of or all bandwidths required by B3G system (take B3G system as an example) can only be found at higher frequency band, such as frequency band above 3 GHz. In practical application, the attenuation of radio propagation will become faster and transmission distance will become shorter with higher frequency band; that is to say more eNBs are required in the same coverage area to ensure continuous coverage. It costs too much to build an eNB. Therefore, it will increase the cost of network creation when many eNBs are required. To solve the above problem, manufacturers and organizations for standardization introduce relay into cellular system to increase coverage area.
Network architecture after RN (Relay Node) is introduced into an LTE-A system is shown in FIG. 1. RN is connected to core net through donor cell under eNB (Evolved Node B) and has no direct wired interface with core net. Each RN can control one or more cells.
Under the network architecture, the interface between UE (User Equipment) and RN is called Uu interface, while that between RN and DeNB (Donor Evolved Node B) is called Un interface. Multiple RNs can be connected under one DeNB, while one RN can only be connected to one DeNB.
The diagram of resource status process according to the present technology is shown in FIG. 2, including: eNB1 sends RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST message to eNB2 and eNB2 returns RESOURCE STATUS RESPONSE message to eNB1.
In course of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds out there are at least the problems below according to the present technology: In present LTE system, Measurement ID is used in resource status request message to identify each resource status request message. With the deployment of Relay, if it needs to implement resource status report process for cross DeNB, target cell identification can be used as routing information, thus DeNB can send resource status request message to target node according to such identification.
However, DeNB is only used for transparent transmission without address information of source node. For the returned resource status response message and the following status report, it fails to find out correct source node for address information of source node is not specified and may result in routing failure as shown in FIG. 3.